In gas turbines, especially in aircraft gas turbines, there is a need to seal static components that are subject to substantial thermal fluctuations and, accordingly, also manifest significant thermally induced displacements or movements. This type of sealing is typically provided by what are generally referred to as sealing plates that press against corresponding sealing surfaces across a pressure difference existing in the gas turbine at a sealing site. It should be appreciated that an interspace between the sealing surfaces is typically rather large for the thermomechanical deformations to be accommodated while simultaneously providing sealing action. Namely, the interspace between the sealing surfaces is larger than a maximum thermally induced, mutual relative displacement of the components that is to be expected. To achieve the desired sealing action in every (operating) state of the gas turbine, it is, therefore, necessary to select relatively large sealing surfaces, against which the sealing plates rest.